The best medicine is love
by The Queen of the Castle
Summary: Kate is really sick and Castle is taking care of her. please R&R (T for language)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So this is the first fic I've written, so be nice. But I would like to hear constructive kritic.**

The best medicine is love

"I am not sick. I am not sick." That's what she made herself repeat in a whisper over and over again when she entered the bullpen.

She sat down at her desk, started her computer and was beginning to do her paperwork, when a coffee appeared on top of the file she was working on. As she turned around to say thanks she saw Castle's expression starting to get worried.  
"You look like shit, Kate." was the first thing he said.  
"Oh wow, how nice of you to say that." She replied with less strength than normally. Her skin was pale and she suddenly began to shiver.  
Castle immediately put his coffee down and took of his jacket, which he then put over her shoulders to keep her warm.  
"I'll talk to Gates for a sec and then I'll bring you home to take care of you."  
Kate wanted to protest, but he already knocked on the captain's door.

When he came back he took her bag before helping Kate to stand up. On their way to the elevator Castle put an arm around her waist to steady her. She wasn't going to say anything because she didn't think she could walk by herself.  
"After I explained to Gates that you were sick, she said that she doesn't want to see either of us around here till Monday. So we have six days for you to recover."  
"I'm not sick." She said again this time out loud. "I just need some coffee so I can do my job!"She already tied to turn them around to go back to her desk, but his tight grip indicated that this topic was off limits.

He could see how sick Kate really was because she didn't even flinch when he took the car keys out of her purse and guided her to the passenger seat.  
When they arrived at his loft, he parked the car, took their stuff out of her cruiser's trunk and helps her get out of the car. During the lift ride to his loft she placed her head on his shoulder and when they reached his floor was practically hanging on him.

He stopped them when they stood on front of his door.  
"Kate, sweetheart, I'll have to open the door with the key, so you will have to stand on your own. Do you think you can do that?"  
As an answer she only gave him a short nod but already reached out for the wall with shaking hands to steady herself.  
When the door sprung open he put their stuff directly next to the door and then came back into the hall to get Kate. She had leaned her head against the wall and had closed her eyes.

She concentrated on staying upright, so she didn't realize he was coming near her. When he picked her up bridal-style she shortly opened her eyes in surprise, but as soon as she saw it was him carrying her, she relaxed again and snuggled to the warmth of his body.

As he put her into his bed she started to wake up a little bit more.  
"Don't worry about it, Martha and Alexis are out for the whole week, so we have the loft all to ourselves. Now, my pjs or yours?"

"Yours"  
He peeled off all of her clothes but her panties and took one of his shirts, which had quickly become one of her favorite sleeping shirts, out of the closet and dressed her in it.  
Then he tucked her in, gave her a kiss on the forehead and stayed until she was asleep. After having watched her sleep for a little while, he got up and started to make his special chicken-noodle-soup, he only made when Alexis was really sick.

When the soup was boiling he searched for the Temptation Lane DVDs she had left at his place after watching them together. He also got some medicineout of the bathroom and crushed it into some yogurt, because he knew that she couldn't swallow pills, which she of course would never admit if asked.

As he entered the master bedroom with a tray in his hands, on which a bowl with soup, the yogurt and a glass of water were placed, he put it down on the nightstand next to the bed and put one of the Temptation Lane DVDs into the receiver.  
He sat down onto the bed close to her and gave her a kiss on the cheeks to wake her up.

The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the sea. The blue sparkling sea.  
The sea turned into an eye and then a face the more she woke up.  
She tried to smile as she saw it was Castle, but she only managed a really weal one. Castle helped her to sit up against the head board.  
"Why not my apartment?"  
"Because my bed is way comfier."  
She couldn't argue with that, could she.

**AN: all mistakes are mine, but it was betaed by my dear friend Franci. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I finally did it. Yeahy**

Capter 2

"You know, I think it's really cute, that you can't swallow pills, right? Well I think you really need to take some medicine, so I crushed two pills in that yogurt."  
"I hate yogurt." She whined.  
"I know sweetie, but you really take some. The other option would have been you swallowing the pills, which I know, you would like even less."  
She sighned and opened her mouth for him to put a spoon full of yogurt inside, swallowed it and then opened her mouth again. The repeated this "procedure" over and over again, until the bowl was empty.  
"Good girl. Do you want to drink some water?"  
She nodded, so he took the glass of water, placed it on her lips and let her drink.  
"Slowly, slowly. Otherwise you're going to feel sick."  
After only a few sips he took the glass away.  
"I made some of my special chicken-noodle-soup. I promise it's going to make you feel better."  
He took the spoon, moved it in front of her mouth and waited for her to open it.  
Kate looked at the spoon suspiciously and said "I that alphabet soup?"  
"Yes, which is why the soup is going to make you feel better."  
When she finally opened the mouth and let Castle put the spoon inside, her eyes grew wide in surprise.  
"Damn, this is really good"  
"And you're surprised by that?!"  
"Kind of, I want to eat by myself."  
After thinking about it for a second, he handed her the bowl. Then he approached the DVD-player, turned it on and started playing Temptation Lane. He sat down on his side of the bed, close to her, took the bowl from her hands when it was empty and placed it on his nightstand,  
When she felt his arm around her, she moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder.

She fell asleep 30 minutes later, so he carefully got up and slowly moved her into a comfortable sleeping position. He turned the TV off and took the tray to the kitchen. There, he cleaned everything up and put the dishes away. Then he went into his study, got his laptop and sat down on the bad next to Kate, back against the headboard, laptop on his knees and started writing another chapter of "Deadly Heat".

When Kate woke up, it was dark inside the bedroom and she was cooking. She kicked the sheets away and tried to sit up. Suddenly the whole room started spinning, so she lay down again quickly. The moment she realized she was alone in Castle's bedroom, she got worried and wanted to call out for him. But what came out of her mouth sounded more like the sound of a dying animal than of a human being. At the third try, there actually came out a name and at the seventh time she could really call for him. **Sofort **she heard footsteps coming closer and when the bedroom door opened, she was extremely relieved to see Rick.  
"Good you're finally awake. How are you?"  
"I'm hot." Was the quiet answer.  
"How about, I take your temperature and then make something to eat?" When she nodded he continued."Do you wonna watch some more Temptation Lane, or just lay down for a bit?"  
"Lay down, please."  
After Castle helped her lay down again, he went into the bathroom and soon came back out again with a digital thermostat in his hands. He sat down at the side of the bed, their hips slightly touching. Then he put the thermostat on her temple and waited for it to beep. When it did, he looked at it and suddenly got a worried expression.  
The food was all forgotten.  
"It's going to be fine" He promised with a forced smile on his face.

**AN: So, how do you guyes want this to continue. Please telm me and please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So, this is my last chapter. Please tell me what you think.**

The moment he left the bedroom he took out his phone and called Lanie.  
"Hey, Castle. How is Kate doing?"  
"Not good. I just took her temperature and it says that she has a 39°C fever."  
"That's bad, but don't get her to the hospital, you know how she hates them."  
"I do. That's why I'm calling you. Do you have some advise how I can help her?"  
"Make an ice bath for her, take her temperature again in an hour and then call me. If it gets worse you will have to bring her to the hospital weather she likes it or not."  
"So ice bath, temperature and then calling you. Ok. Thank you so much, Lanie. Bye."  
After he hung up, he went into the kitchen to make Kate some plain toast and a glass of water.  
He walked back to the bedroom and sat down next to Kate.  
"I made some toast. Do you wonna eat it?"  
When she shook her head, he put the plate and the glass on the nightstand.  
"I called Lanie and she said the best way to make you feel better is making you an ice bath. Would that be ok with you, Sweetie?" After a weak nod he kissed her fore head, stood up and entered the bathroom.  
He started by letting cold water fill the tub. Then he went into the kitchen, got an ice box and filled it with all the ice cubes inside.  
he went back into the bathroom, stopped the cold water and began filling the rest of the bathtub with ice cubes.

After he finished he sat on the bed once again. "The bath is ready. I'm going to take of your clothes now, ok?"  
When he did so, she just laid there and didn't move. The he picked her up, carried her to the bathtub and slowly put her down into the cold water.  
When touching the water she leeched on to him and started whining. "It's so cold.  
"I know, honey and I'm sorry but Lanie said it would help."  
He carefully lowered her into the tub and as her body got used to the water temperature she sighed in pleasure. He sat on the stool nest to her and started stroking her hair.  
"Can I have that water now, please?"  
He immediately rushed to the nightstand and brought the glass of water back, he placed there before. He wanted to let her drink by herself, but when she lifted her arm to grab the glass, it started shaking uncontrollably and Castle could see that it took all her strength to keep her arm up.  
He gently took her hand and laid it on the bathtub's rim.  
"It's ok, Kate. Take it easy." He said guiding the glass to her mouth.  
After she took some sips he placed it on the floor nest to the tub.  
"Are you feeling a little better?"  
"Yeah, thanks Rick."  
She closed her eyes when Castle started stroking her hair again.

Almost an hour later he started talking again. "Wonna go back to bed and eat that toast of yours?"  
When she gave him a small nod, he stood up and bend down to take her into his arms.  
"Can you stand up for a little while?"  
"Will need to lean on something, but yeah."  
He put her down to stand next to the wall. After waiting to see if she could really stand without falling down, he rushed into the bedroom to get one of his shirts and two towels. He carefully dried her body off with one of the towels, helped her into his shirt, laid the other towel over his left arm and picked her up once again.  
He slowly lowered her onto the bed to sit in the middle. He spread out the second towel over her pillow, so it wouldn't get wet. The he carefully guided her to lie down. When she did, he covered her with the blanked and sat down on his side of the bed directly nest to her.  
The moment he started his computer, she was fast asleep.

She slept for 28 hours. After 16 Castle called Lanie and asked if he should wake Kate up or not.  
After letting him take Kate's temperature again and thinking about the result of 37.5°C, Lanie told him to let her sleep it out.

Kate woke up like every other morning. Only it wasn't morning. The sun shining into the bedroom indicated late afternoon.  
When she stood up, she had to stop for a second because she felt a little dizzy. After using the bathroom, she looked for Castle. She found him at his desk looking bored at the screen of his computer.  
"What time is it?"  
Castle's head snapped towards her. He stood up and practically ran until he stood directly in front of her. He took one of her hands in to his and softly touched her cheek with the other.  
"You're awake. How are you feeling? Sick? Dizzy?"  
"I felt a little dizzy but I'm ok. What time is it?"  
"It's 5.30"  
"So, I only slept a few hours. It feels like I slept ages. I'm so hungry."  
"Kate, you slept for nearly 28 hours. No wonder you're hungry."  
"28 HOURS? Are you kidding me? Why did you let me sleep that long? I need to go to work!"  
When she turned around and started going back to the bedroom to change, he took her by the arm, stopped her and moved in front of her again.  
"You don't have to work till Monday, remember? It's only Wednesday."  
"Oh right. You said something about that."  
"Yes, I did. You said you were hungry. So, why don't we go to the kitchen and I fix you something?"  
"But if you make Smorletts I'm going home!"  
"_Fine! _No Smorletts, but smiley- face-pancakes, eggs and bacon." He said while already moving towards the kitchen.

When both of them finished eating, Kate insisted on cleaning since Castle had already cooked.  
"So what are we going to do till Monday?"  
"We could go to the Hamptons."  
Kate already opened her mouth to protest, but she couldn't think of any reason not to go.  
"Ok"  
"Ok? Just ok?"  
"Yes. Just ok. I'm not that sick anymore, thank you by the way. We could make a romantic week out of it. "  
After finishing cleaning up, she went over to him and put her arms around his waist. When he did the same, she got on her toes and started lightly kissing him.  
"I missed you."  
"I'm sorry. You could have woken me, you know."  
"No, you needed it."  
"You're right. But now I'm energized, so why don't we move this to the bedroom?"  
"Are you sure you're up to this? Aren't you sick anymore?"  
"If you ask me that again I'm going back to work, even if Gates doesn't like it."  
"And bedroom it is."

The next morning they left for the Hamptons.  
In the evening, they decided to take a swim in the pool. When Kate let her rope fall, a guy fell into the pool and died.  
…


End file.
